


I'm Sorry

by TheKate_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First time trying to write a sadfic, Grief/Mourning, Implied Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKate_est/pseuds/TheKate_est
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel finally getting around to talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

“It’s been quiet recently… Sorry I haven’t visited in awhile, but I’ve honestly meant to.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Sam’s been gone for awhile.”

“Yeah… I know.”

“I tried calling him; I don’t know why he doesn’t pick up. But we’ve somehow managed without him. You don’t have to worry though; Gabriel’s been keeping a close eye on him.”

“Yeah, I know…”

Castiel stared up at the blue sky, thinking a solemn scene like this would probably fare better with a gray, cloudy sky, perhaps even raining. Dean sat next to him, fingers laced through the wet grass.

“I’m becoming a better hunter, I think, so you shouldn’t worry about me either. I’ve gotten fairly efficient at saving people and hunting things. I do mess up sometimes, though.”

“Yeah,” Dean said with a chuckle, “I know.”

Castiel rolled a single flower between his fingers. A sharp breath escaped him as he choked back tears. He clasped the stem tightly, letting the thorns sink into his skin.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I-I’m so… I’m sorry… I-I…. I can’t… forgive myself… I’m so sorry!” 

“Yeah…” Dean ran a hand through the angel’s hair gently, “I know.”

Castiel stood, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his trench coat, a familiar necklace with a golden pendant dug into his palm. He dropped the rose in front of a small makeshift cross stuck in the ground, the initials ‘D.W’ carved into the splintering wood. With a trembling hand, he draped the amulet over the front, letting it dangle hardly an inch above the dirt.

“Dean…. I love you…I-I…. I…”

Dean planted a gentle kiss on Cas’s forehead, knowing the angel couldn’t feel it. As Castiel returned to the Impala, parked not far away, Dean smiled as he watched him go.

With a tear of his own, he replied,  
"Yeah, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling kinda down and thought 'hey, I'll try my hand at a sadfic'. This is kinda my head canon- Dean dies on the job and Sam knows this is the last time his brother's dying. Sam and Cas can hardly bring themselves to salt and burn Dean, but they do. Dean's spirit is still attached to the Samulet though. Sam, distraught, leaves. Cas takes the Impala and continues being a hunter. This fic is what I think would happen if Cas visited Dean's 'grave' (hunters don't get much in way of a headstone) and spoke with Dean. Dean, being a newer spirit, can't materialize.


End file.
